


Sam Challenge, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Response to the "Sam Fell Off The Boat" Challenge





	Sam Challenge, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).
    
    
    Title: untitled as of now (suggestions welcome)
    Author: Cindy Brewer
    Disclaimer: I don't own them and am making no profit
    Catagory: Humor, challenge response
    Rating: G
    Author's notes: This silly fic is in repsonse to the challenge posted a few
    weeks back asking how Sam fell off the boat.<G> Song used is by Tears for
    Fears and no copyright infridgment is intended.
    
    
    The West Wing
    
    
    
    "Were we ever that young?"Presidental democratic nominee Jed Bartlet
    asked his wife as they looked out the window of the boat cabin.
    
    
    Abigail Bartlet grinned as she lightly punched her husband's upper arm.
    "Speak for yourself, dear, I'm still that young."
    
    
    Jed glared at his spouse slightly before turning his attention to the
    party activity that had spilled out from the main cabin and onto the
    front of the boat. The harbor cruise had been a combination reward to
    his campaign staff for winning the nomination two days before and a
    fundraiser. It was well past one in the morning and no one showed any
    signs of going home.
    
    
    "So what are you two wall flowers up to?"Leo McGarry asked with a smile as
    he came up behind the couple.
    
    
    Abby grinned at their old friend as she turned to face him. "Jed was
    feeling old."
    
    
    Bartlet's eyes narrowed in mock anger. "I was not!"
    
    
    Abby's smile widened. "Then what was the 'were we ever that young'
    line?"
    
    
    "Speaking of the young...."Leo remarked as he gestured toward the
    window. "What's Josh up to?"
    
    
    Bartlet followed his old friend's gaze just in time to see the brown
    haired man disappear around the corner."He hasn't had anything to drink has
    he?"
    
    
    "Jed, we've been on this boat since five the odds of Josh not having any
    alcohol are....."Abby replied wit a smile.
    
    
    Bartlet sighed tiredly. "I know the odds, Abby, I'm just remembering the
    incident in Des Moines."
    
    
    His wife laughed at the memory. "That wasn't that bad, Jed. They'd been
    working for four days straight with three hours sleep between them."
    
    
    *********
    
    
    Josh Lyman finally spotted the person he was looking for leaning against the
    wall of the main cabin.
    
    
    "Come on, Sam."Lyman stated as he skidded to a stop almost toppling over in
    the process. "I've got a great idea."
    
    
    Sam Seaborn instantly shook his head and backed away from the wall.
    "Forget it, Josh, you're drunk."
    
    
    Lyman glared at his friend indignantly. "I am not drunk."
    
    
    Sam grinned as he held up his right hand. "Okay, how many fingers am I
    holding up?"
    
    
    Josh ignored the question as he tugged at his friend's arm."You won't
    believe what I found behind the bar."
    
    
    "Hoffa?"Sam asked desperately trying to think of a way out of what was
    sure to be a PR disaster.
    
    
    Josh laughed as he slapped his friend on the shoulder ushering him
    forward. "Funny, Sam. You know if this political thing doesn't work out you
    could always take Leno's job."
    
    
    Sam was about to reply when he realized that they were back inside the
    cabin and approaching the bar. He looked around the nearly empty room
    and spotted the Bartlet's and Leo talking by the window.
    /At least Josh won't have a big audience to make a fool out of himself
    in front of./Sam thought wryly as he watched his friend place the small
    machine on the oak bar and turn it on.
    
    
    Josh tossed Sam the song book as he plugged in the microphone. "Pick a
    song...no wait! I've got the perfect one."
    
    
    Sam sighed and downed the rest of his drink figuring he might as well be
    drunk for this.
    
    
    C.J. Cregg walked into the room and wasn't quick enough to avoid Sam's
    grasp. She took one look at Josh and the Karoke machine and shook her
    head.
    "Not in a million years, Sam Seaborn."C.J. stated as she tried to break his
    grasp.
    
    
    Sam sent her a pleading look. "I'm not going down alone, C.J.."
    
    
    "Sam...."C.J. began but her reply was cut off as Josh started the music.
    
    
    "Josh, I can't sing."C.J. commented as Lyman joined them.
    
    
    Josh grinned as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "That's the point of
    Karoke, C.J. nobody can sing."He looked at Sam. "I don't think we need the
    lyric book for this one, Sam."
    
    
    Sam recognized the familiar music and shook his head slightly. "An 80's
    song?"
    
    
    Lyman tossed him the microphone. "Why not?"
    
    
    **********
    
    
    Leo glanced at the Bartlet's as they moved away from the window. "Is
    there a video camera on board?"
    
    
    Bartlet grinned. "Unfortunately no."
    
    
    *************
    
    
    'Welcome to your life
    There's no turning back
    Even while we sleep
    We will find you acting on your best behavior
    Turn your back on Mother Nature
    Everybody wants to rule the world'
    
    
    Sam took the first verse of the song wanting to get his part over as
    quickly as possible. Halfway through the verse he glanced up and noticed
    that the Bartlet's and Leo had moved front and center so they had the best
    possible view.
    Seaborn sighed inwardly. /We are never living this down./
    
    
    'It's my own design
    It's my own remorse
    Help me to decide
    Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure
    Nothing ever lasts forever
    Everybody wants to rule the world
    
    
    There's a room where the light won't find you
    Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down
    When they do, I'll be right behind you
    
    
    So glad we've almost made it
    So sad they had to fade it
    Everybody wants to rule the world'
    
    
    As C.J. launched into the second verse Josh dropped his arm from her
    shoulders and began to dance. C.J. did her best to stay out of his way
    but it was too late as he caught her arms and dragged her into a
    strange combination of the tango and the jitterbug.
    
    
    Still dancing Josh snatched the mic from C.J. and began the third verse not
    seeming to have noticed their audience.
    
    
    'I can't stand this indecision
    Married with a lack of vision
    Everybody wants to rule the...
    
    
    Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it
    One headline, why believe it?
    Everybody wants to rule the world
    
    
    All for freedom and for pleasure
    Nothing ever lasts forever
    Everybody wants to rule the world'
    
    
    As Sam tried to avoid Josh's dancing frenzy the boat suddenly lurched
    hard to the left as it hit a patch of rough water.
    Sam quickly lost his balance and skidded backwards out the door. C.J.
    saw his predicament and instantly reached forward to try to steady him.
    Unfortunately she didn't quite reach and Sam slid backward hitting the
    low railing and promptly tumbled overboard.
    
    
    "Sam!"C.J. called anxiously as she reached the railing.
    
    
    In the dark waters below Sam did his best to tread water and keep up
    with the boat. "I'm okay!"
    
    
    By this time everyone on board had heard what happened and were
    surrounding C.J.. Under Bartlet's order the captain stopped the boat.
    
    
    As the boat slowed Josh sheepishly tossed Sam a life preserver. "Sorry,Sam."
    
    
    Seaborn glared at his friend as he paddled toward the boat. "Oh you'll
    be more than sorry, trust me."
    
    
    Leo pulled the waterlogged younger man aboard as Abby quickly handed Sam a
    towel. "You okay, Sam?"
    
    
    Sam nodded. "Fine, just next time we have a fundraiser it better be on
    dry land."
    
    
    
    End


End file.
